


First Day of High School

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shorty about Aomine and Momoi's first day of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of High School

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Sacchan!
> 
> Unbeta-ed so expect so many errors in so many aspects. Sorry orz

When Aomine struggled with his tie on his first day of high school, he never been so happy to see Momoi barged in into his room, already dressed with Touou uniform, ready to go.

“Dai-chan?!” she yelled when she saw Aomine was still far from ready. “We’re gonna be late!”

“I know, I know,” Aomine answered lazily, “Help me with this shit so we can go.”

Momoi huffed, but yet she still approached Aomine who stood in front of the mirror. Aomine tried to stay still when Momoi fixed his tie. He looked down on the pink haired girl, realized that he had grew much taller because now he could see the top of Momoi’s head easily.

 “I sent my picture with Touou uniform to Tetsu-kun,” said Momoi as her face got red.

Aomine chuckled. “What did he say?”

Aomine knew that once his question were out from his mouth, he should be prepared, but when Momoi squealed and buried her face in his chest, he still got startled.

“What?” asked Aomine again.

“He said I’m cute, Dai-chan! I’m so happy I could die!”

Aomine snorted. “You won’t know, Satsuki. Maybe you’re not the only girl he said that to.”

Satsuki looked up and tightened his tie on purpose, made him chocked.

Aomine coughed and begged for mercy but Momoi still hadn’t let him go after a few more seconds. She sighed.

“He’s not like you, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun is full with delicacy.”

Aomine nodded, still chocked and out of breath. He decided not to joke anymore until Momoi was done with her work.

“Done,” said Momoi, straightened his blazer too and admiring her work.

“Maybe we can see Tetsu after school?” Aomine suggested. Both of them knew that that question was a replace for a thank you.

Momoi smiled at him but she shook her head. “No. I made a promise with Tetsu-kun that the next time we meet, it should be on a match between our school.”

Aomine frowned, but then he replied that smile with his usual smudge grin. Though, he was sure that Momoi understood what that grin meant. Aomine patted Momoi’s head softly, “Let’s go then.”

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**


End file.
